Gontakure
Gontakure (ゴンタクレ Gontakure) is Kintarou Tooyama's Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Gontakure #Gontakure (Remix) #Gontakure (Original Karaoke) #Voice Message Lyrics Kanji= 見た目でワイをナメたら　あとで後悔するやろ 全身バネじかけ　バクダンのハートがはじける いちど決めたら聞かずに　いちもくさんに突っこむ 大阪いちばんのゴンタクレ　あんじょう　よろしゅう 居眠りなんてしてたら　おもろいことを見逃す おいしい匂いする方角へ　大の字でとんでく ごついヤツらに会いたい　好きなコトだけしてたい ひと呼んでスーパーなゴンタクレ　そこんとこ　よろしゅう ワイはどんなときも　上機嫌　そやけどな もしもいちびったら　痛い目見ても　そりゃ　そっちのせいじゃ わりといらちでときどき　やってまうのがご愛嬌 いつでも豹柄のランニング　おかんのお好みや おてんとさんを見上げて　カッとにらんで生きてゆく いつでもウルトラなゴンタクレ　あんじょう　よろしゅう 瞳の奥にグラグラ　ゴンタの炎　燃えるで ネットの向こう側　その笑い一瞬で消したる ごついおまえに出会えて　えらい興奮している みせたるグレートなゴンタクレ　ハンパなく　よろしゅう ワイに不可能は　イッコもないんやで 行くで　とことんまで　動く標的　うりゃ　逃がしはしない そうや勝手にからだが　本能のままあばれる 無限にあふれだすエネルギー　止めても止まらん でかい嵐を起こして　うなりをあげて食らわす めちゃめちゃデリシャスなゴンタクレ　あんじょう　よろしゅう もっぺん言うとくで 見た目でワイをナメたら　あとで後悔するやろ 全身バネじかけ　バクダンのハートがはじける いちど決めたら聞かずに　いちもくさんに突っ込む 大阪いちばんのゴンタクレ　あんじょう　よろしゅう そうや勝手にからだが　本能のままあばれる 無限にあふれだすエネルギー　止めても止まらん でかい嵐を起こして　うなりをあげて食らわす スーパー・ウルトラ・グレート・デリシャスなゴンタクレ あんじょう　よろしゅう |-| Romaji= Mitame de wai o nametara ato de koukai suru yaro Zenshin baneji kake bakudan no HAATO ga hajikeru Ichido kimetara kikazuni ichi mo kusan ni tsukkomu Oosaka ichiban no gontakure anjou yoroshuu Inemuri nante shitetara omoroi koto o minogasu Oishii nioisuru hougaku he dainoji de tondeku Gotsui yatsura ni aitai suki na koto dake shitetai Hito yonde SUUPAA na gontakure soko n toko yoroshuu Wai wa donna toki mo joukigen so ya kedo na Moshimo ichibittara itai me mite mo sorya socchi no sei ja Wari to irachi de tokidoki yatte mau no ga go aikyou Itsu demo hyou gara no RANNINGU o kanno okonomi ya O tento san o miagete katto nirande ikite yuku Itsu demo URUTORA na gontakure anjou yoroshuu Hitomi no oku ni guragura gonta no honoo moeru de Netto no mukou gawa sono warai isshun de keshitaru Gotsui omae ni deaete erai koufun shiteiru Misetaru GUREETO na gontakure hanpa naku yoroshuu Wai ni fukanou wa ikko mo nainya de Iku de tokoton made ugoku hyouteki urya nigashi wa shinai Souya katte ni karada ga honnou no mama abareru Mugen ni afuredasu ENERUGII tomete mo tomaran Dekai arashi o okoshite unari o agete kurawasu Mecha mecha DERISHASU na gontakure anjou yoroshuu Moppen iu tokude Mitame de wai o nametara ato de koukai suru yaro Zenshin baneji kake bakudan no HAATO ga hajikeru Ichido kimetara kikazu ni ichi mo kusan ni tsukkomu Oosaka ichiban no gontakure anjou yoroshuu Sou ya katte ni karada ga honnou no mama abareru Mugen ni afuredasu ENERUGII tomete mo tomaran Dekai arashi o okoshite unari o agete kurawasu SUUPAA.URUTORA.GUREETO.DERISHASU na gontakure Anjou yoroshuu |-| English= After laughing at my appearance, you'll surely regret it once I'll jump into action with everything I've got my bomb of a heart shall burst open After thinking it over one time I'll decide and then I'll immediately thrust into it at full speed! The best little troublemaker of oosaka, Pleased to meet you! I tend to fall asleep and then miss the interesting happenings! If I smell something tasty I'll leap for it with arms and legs spread! I want to meet rough guys, I want to do only what I like People call me a SUPER troublemaker! pleased to meet you! I'm at any time cracking jokes, that might be true but if I really get carried away and experience something dreadful, I'll tell you the fault is yours! while being almost always in a hurry , I sometimes get polite and I'll be respectful Alyways running in leopard skin , I prefer that! looking up to mr sun it starts to glare strongly I'm at any time a ULTRA troublemaker! Pleased to meet you everyone let's go!!! don don don don shitenouj!! my pupils start to shift around, the fire of the troublemaker starts to flare up! hey you on the other side of that net! I'll whipe that smile off your face in an instant! meeting someone as tough as you makes me really excited! I'll show you what a GREAT troublemaker I am! AMAZINGLY pleased to meet you! There is nothing impossible for me! LET'S GO! Until the very end! moving , aiming, URYA you can't escape! My body becomes violent on it's own accord It's overflowing, endless ENERGY even if I wanted to stop it, I can't raising a giant storm , roaring loudly I'll take any blow! I'm an awesomely, awesomely DELICIOUS troublemaker, pleased to meet you! Let me explain it to you guys again!! After laughing at my appearance, you'll surely regret it once I'll jump into action with everything I've got my bomb of a heart shall burst open After thinking it over one time I'll decide and then I'll immediately thrust into it at full speed! The best little troublemaker of oosaka, Pleased to meet you! My body becomes violent on it's own accord It's overflowing, endless ENERGY even if I wanted to stop it, I can't raising a giant storm , roaring loudly I'll take any blow! SUPER ULTRA GREAT DELICIOUS TROUBLEMAKER!!! PLEASED TO MEET YOU!!! Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of Rival Players